Pokemon Dont Exist
by Hiccup1
Summary: Set in the real world, pokemon have started appearing without warning, shocking everyone. Chapter 1 up, More to come!


A re-write of an old fan fiction, one I never really got around to finishing. I dont own Pokemon, I just own the characters :)

Reviews are highly appreciated, even if its just to tell me its awful. Take a couple of minutes to write one, Ill be happy forever!

Chapter One:

Pokemon don't exist

Professor Law was not having a good day. In fact, he was willing to mark it as one of the worst days he'd had all year, and considering it was the middle of November, that's a lot of year to take into account. It all started about two hours ago, when his assistant, Johnny had called him up, insisting that he come to the lab immediately, as he'd found an incredible discovery. The Professor had demanded to know what the discovery was, but the assistant had told him "You wont believe me if I say", which frankly irritated him rather a lot. It irritated him more that he'd been woken up at 3am for this secretive find. "It better be worth it." He'd scowled at the phone. Now he was sitting in the laboratory with a cup of coffee, trying to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare he was experiencing.

"Professor, I think its waking up." Johnny muttered as he knelt beside the table. The Professor rose from his seat and walked over, looking at the small, yellow creature on the desk. He watched the soft fur on its belly rise and fall as it breathed softly, its feet kicking gently in its slumber. Its face scrunched up lightly, and one tiny paw rose to its beady black eyes and rubbed them sleepily, the other paw pushed itself onto its bottom.

"Pika…" it mumbled, opening its eyes properly and looking around.

The Professor and Johnny looked at each other, looked back at the creature sitting on the desk, and then looked back at each other.

"Call Tokyo," The professor began "it's a prototype for a new toy they've released probably, I guess it fell off a lorry or something."

"A breathing, talking, snoring toy?" Johnny replied, perhaps a little out of line. He wasn't used to talking back, especially not to the Professor.

The creature looked up at the men with a dozy expression on its face. It could feel tension growing around him, and it made him uncomfortable. "Chuu…" it mumbled, and wobbled to his feet, his spiky tail balancing him as his long pointy ears twitched at the air. He shook his furry little body, throwing off some loose static he'd probably picked up while sleeping, and looked around the strange room.

The Professor and Johnny stared at it again.

"I'm too old for this." Said the Professor, and he wandered over to his in-lab bed that he'd requested put there for long nights in, pulled off the covers and collapsed into them. "All this fuss over a stupid Children's game. Damn Johnny. He should know Pokemon don't exist."

Aida lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling aimlessly. A soft red and white beanbag lay in her hands, and occasionally, she would throw it into the air, to catch it just before it hit her stomach. She often occupied her time like this, in her room, trying to avoid her younger brother. Felix was always tagging along by her side when she was out of her room, trying to convince her to play Pokemon with her. But no, Aida told herself she was _much_ to old for Pokemon, though her mother disagreed and said that at 16, she wasn't too old for anything.

She threw the beanbag into the air again, though misjudged the angle and it landed a few feet away on her bedroom floor. Sighing, she pulled herself to her feet to retrieve it, trying to push the thoughts of her annoying little brother away. Just as she bent down to fetch it, she suddenly heard a soft "knock, knock, knock" on her window. She looked up, but there was nothing there.

"Probably just a bird" She muttered to herself, picking the beanbag up and walking back to her bed. But there it was again, "knock, knock, knock", a little louder this time, and she instantly stood up and looked out. She focussed on the window, waiting for the knock to come again… but as she waited, nothing came, and she shook her head to try and shake the sanity back into it. "Come on Aida, wake up girl, you're too old for daydreams."

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

She grabbed the window handle and yanked it open, peering outside to see what on earth had made the noise. As soon as her head was out of the window, she let out a shriek and fell back into her room, the window wide open. _What on earth was that thing?!_ Her head screamed in her thoughts, the image of the bizarre creature burning into her mind. She sat on her floor, afraid to stand back up and look again, but she didn't have to, the creature had seen the open window and it jumped right onto her windowsill.

At first, she thought it was some kind of deformed dog, only… purple, and an evil, clown-like grin that was plastered on its face. It had small, skinny arms and brown padded feet, and at the base of its bottom, there was a long, thin tail with a huge hand-like blob at the tip of it.

"Aipom!" it cried at her, jumping from the windowsill into the warmth of the bedroom. Aida scrambled across the floor on her bottom, too shaky to move with this bizarre monkey-dog-thing across the room from her. It was staring at her with that evil, demonic grin, and something about it suddenly flashed back to her brothers room- a poster on his wall, of a purple monkey with a scary grin…

"Pokemon?" She said to herself. "But, those things are just a game, aren't they?" The creature was at her feet now "No, this is just a stupid dream." It jumped onto her knees. "After all, Pokemon don't exist."


End file.
